Prof. Marcin Freeman
prof. rehab. Marcin Freeman - polski grubolog, profesor rehabilitowany nauk grubologicznych, wykładowca akademicki, w latach 2010-2014 rektor Wyższej Szkoły Grubologii i Filozofii, poseł Sejmu Nauk Fajnych od 2013 roku, emerytowany ekspert trollingu. Żonaty z Dżojną Freeman. Dokonania Spisał wiele legend i mitów związanych z Grubofonizmem, przez co został ogłoszony drugim rektorem Wyższej Szkoły Grubologii i Filozofii po porwaniu prof. Mateusza Słomy. Jest najczęstszym zwycięzcą gry w jeże, ekspertem w dziedzinie fak i twórcą teorii czasu. Profesor obliczył miarę kątów brzucha Grubej, sformalizował Teorię o powstaniu Grubofonizmu, a także stworzył Grube przysłowie. W październiku 2015 r. wraz z prof. Nosownikiem opracował pierwszy wzór na masę Grubej. Jest autorem najpopularniejszego zbioru zadań w dziedzinie grubologii noszącego tytuł "Zbiór trudnych zadań z grubologii, ale do zrobienia". Cytaty Związane z Grubą/Grubofonizmem * "Gruba nie wierzy w przeznaczenie, to przeznaczenie wierzy w Grubą." * "Pleśń nie wybiera, ale Gruba już tak." - odnosząc się do Krainy Grzybów * "Gdy Pinokio kłamie rośnie mu nos. Gdy Gruba kłamie rośnie jej brzuch. Właściwie to brzuch Grubej rośnie cały czas." * "Pewne jest tylko to, że Gruba." * "Optymista wierzy że Gruba, pesymista wierzy że Gruba. Właściwie wszyscy wierzą że Gruba" * "Jeśli nie wiadomo o co chodzi to chodzi o Grubą" * "Nie obrażaj Grubej" * "Światem rządzą grubofoniści, ale sprytnie zwalają wszystko na masonów i iluminatów" * "Grubej nie przecieka życie między palcami, bo ma za grube palce" * "Gruba jest moją tarczą" * "W Życiu są dwie rzeczy pewne: Śmierć i Gruba" * "Bomba atomowa to tylko przykrywka. W projekcie Manhattan chodziło o Grubą" * "Z brzucha Grubej nie ucieknie nawet światło" * "Należy tez pamiętać ze masa zakrzywia nie tylko przestrzeń ale i czas. Legenda głosi ze w brzuchu Grubej można cofnąć się w czasie" - prof. Marcin o zjawisku recucrassingu * "Pamiętajcie o złożeniu deklaracji maturalnych z grubofonizmu" * "Gruba to ostatnia liczba pierwsza" * "Tylko dwie rzeczy są nieskończone: ludzka głupota oraz masa Grubej, chociaż nie jestem pewien co do tej pierwszej" * "Dlaczego Gruba lubi oglądać horrory? Bo wtedy naje się strachu" - suchar prof. Marcina Inne * "Proxy ma na Ciebie ochotę i weźmie cię od tyłu." * "Zawsze znajdzie się nowa faka." * "Jak ktoś się rodzi czarnuchem, to nim zostaje przez całe życie." * "Nie obrażaj Stalina." * "Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem." * "Wy mnie jeszcze nie znacie." * "Dobra, czarnuchy" * "Uwaga stalkerzy!" * "Ale jesteś posrany" - o zapisaniu powyższych cytatów * "Wsadź se w dupe Full HD jak bitrate jest słaby (...) Nie można se normalnie filmu obejrzeć bo wszędzie zesrany bitrate. Nosz cholera nie chciałem używać torrentów, no ale madafaka muszę. Piszą ci Full HD a film waży 700MB, nosz koxwa już wieżę, że Full HD waży 700MB. Może być nawet 4K, ale jak jest zesrany bitrate to nawet Gruba wygląda jak gówno." * "Jeżeli chcesz przedłużyć czas wyślij SMS o treści jestem debilem na numer 7920" * "Biologia to przede wszystkim sortowanie śmieci. Ludzie boją się to głośno mówić, ale taka jest prawda" * "Jeszcze z toba nie skończyłem" * "Ludzie oglądają 'Zagadki Wszechświata z Morganem Freemanem' tylko po to aby usłyszeć jego głos" * "Wszyscy jesteście posrani" - odnosząc się do wszystkich * "Nawet najlepszy nauczyciel nie powie ci tyle co podręcznik" * "Miałem ambitne plany na święta, a gówno zrobiłem" * "Oni robią próbne testy po to, żeby wiedzieć jakie zrobić następne. Jak próbne są łatwe, to te ostateczne są trudne i na odwrót. Oni chcą żeby zawsze był ten sam średni wynik, czyli jakby społeczeństwo nagle strasznie zgłupiało to te testy też się robią łatwiejsze." - odnosząc się do testów gimnazjalnych * "Zniszczę was wszystkich po kolei" * "Tak się ciemno zrobiło jakby miało zacząć padać... codziennie się tak robi, to się nazywa noc" - profesor pociskając samemu sobie * "Po co są duże i małe litery? Jakbym był dyktatorem Polski to bym to zniósł" * "Zamknij mordę, bo ci rozłupie łeb" * "Światem rządzi żydożydoneria" * "Ty wiesz mniej niż mi się wydaje" * "Chciał mnie strollować, ale nie ze mną takie numery" * "Wszystko dzieje się przypadkowo" * "Gramy w jeże? Właźcie na serva zdziry bo nie będę czekać" * "Listonosz zawsze dzwoni dwa razy" * "Krecika oglądałeś? Zresztą po co się pytam, ty gówno widziałeś i gówno wiesz" * "Życie przecieka mi między palcami" * "Jestem wrakiem człowieka" * "Ja przegrałem zanim zacząłem grać" * "Cities Skylines się dobrze sprzedaje. Brakuje problemów z muzułmanami. Tak to gra nie jest realistyczna." * "Powiem ci coś. Ok mów. I tak z tej odległości nie usłyszysz." - rozmowa tekstowa na Skype * "... Co to jest ze się je kolacje o 18:30. Kolacje to se można jeść o 22." * "Żeby zostać czarnuchem musisz myśleć jak czarnuch" * "Zobaczysz, że za 2 lata dolar będzie po 2 złote" * "Ja mam stały pogląd: wszystkich trollować" * "Ja jestem zapracowanym człowiekiem" * "Gdyby tylko ludzie mieli taką wiedzę jak ja. Jestem w elicie polskiej inteligencji" * "Trzeba przywrócić komunizm do Polski, bo ma fajny klimat" * "Muszę coś obliczyć" * "Rozszerzona jest trudna, a podstawa to jest: 2+2= A) krzesło B) keczup C) czerwony D) 4" - o maturze z matematyki * "Koniec świata! Niebiosa płoną!" - podczas nagłej śmierci w jeżach * "W polityce nie ma miejsca na przyjaźń. Jak jest okazja to trzeba doić z kasy" * "Nie ma złych ludzi. Świat dzieli się na ludzi dobrych i socjalistów" * "Nic nie ma wartości" * "Zrobiłem debugowanie typu dupa tzn. jeżeli coś się nie zgadza to w konsoli pojawia się słowo dupa" * "I to cię interesuje? Na tym chcesz spędzić całe życie?" - do prof. Nosownika o wybranych przez niego studiach * "Lepiej zamiast owoców zjeść ciastko i łyknąć tabletki z witaminami - na to samo wyjdzie, a lepiej smakuje" * "Ja tam nie uczę się na pamięć tych ćwiartek, tylko po prostu wyobrażam sobie wykres funkcji. Dlatego powinni zakazać stopni. Stopnie to są herezje." * "Jak czytam te durnowate pytania na forum pasji informatyki to aż się w grobie przewracam chociaż, że jeszcze żyję." * "Nie znasz kogoś dopóki nie zagrasz z nim w jeże." * "Używasz abstrakcyjnej definicji bycia" * "Widziałeś nowego księdza? Ma taką super brodę. Może tam skarby chować, ze nawet komuniści nie znajdą" * "Macierze kwadratowe n-wymiarowe o wyznaczniku różnym od zera tworzą grupę. Gdybyś wiedział co to jest grupa to byś się tym strasznie podniecił" - do prof. Nosownika * "Nosownik jest taki zajęty, że jego sekretarka musi mieć swoją sekretarkę" - o prof. Nosowniku * "Żart musi być śmieszny, a to co zrobiłeś było po prostu głupie" - do prof. Nosownika * "Kiedy ludzie zrozumieją, że nasz świat jest tylko symulacją w minecrafcie?" * "Każdy wie, że na Syberii żyją jeszcze mamuty, ale tam się pociągiem nie dojedzie, dlatego nikt tego nie udokumentował" * "Jakbym zmieniał poglądy jak skarpetki, też bym się pogubił" * "Był taki facet co powiedział, że z ropy to jest wszystko i właściwie nie ma rzeczy, której się nie robi z ropy. Ubrania są z ropy, plastik; nie doceniasz ropy" - do prof. Nosownika * "Jesteś szybki jak woda w kiblu" * "Nie wiem. Ja nie ogarniam 3D. Jednego D nie ogarniam, a co dopiero trzech." - odnosząc się do prof. Dakowa i przestrzeni trójwymiarowej * "Słyszałem w życiu wiele durnych rzeczy, ale jeże w poniedziałek biją wszystko na głowę" - kiedy prof. Słoma zaproponował grę w jeże w poniedziałek * "W ogóle na historii powinni ludzie się uczyć o logarytmach, bo to był przełom po prostu. Właściwie jak wymyślili logarytmy to można było zbudować wszystko" * "Powinieneś się przenieść do radzieckich naukowców w czasach zimnej wojny, tam byś się nadawał" - do prof. Nosownika * "Jak bym chciał, żeby smartfon był użyteczny, to musiałbym zainstalować na nim Archa z i3, ale wtedy musiałbym nosić klawiaturę ze sobą, więc równie dobrze mógłbym kupić laptopa, więc smartfon jest bezużyteczny" * "Sztuka powinna zachwycać. Najlepsza sztuka to sztuka mięsa" * "Takich ludzi pracy jak ja jest mało" * "Walcie się na ryj" Opinie na temat filmów i seriali * Oldboy (2003) "Oldboy jest najlepszy z trylogii i najłatwiejszy do zrozumienia, to jest tak dobry film że amerykanie chcieli zrobić swoją wersję tego filmu, ale im nie wyszło. Koreański Oldboy jest oceniany na 8,4, a amerykański na 5,7" * Ghost Dog: Droga samuraja (1999) "Dawno tak dobrego filmu nie oglądałem. Wydawało mi się, że już wszystkie dobre filmy widziałem, ale ten mnie zaskoczył" * Whiplash (2014) "To jest po prostu trzeci najlepszy film jaki powstał" * Breaking Bad (2008 - 2013) "Jak się zobaczy finał, to życie już nie jest takie same jak kiedyś. Po prostu wie się, że już nic tak dobrego się nie zobaczy" * Fanatyk (2017) "Nieźle. Spodziewałem się czegoś lepszego, ale i tak mnie kilka razy rozbawiło" Zainteresowania Nieoficjalnie prof. Freeman interesuje się pisaniem scenariuszy do filmów, jednak do opinii publicznej trafiła tylko jedna jego koncepcja. * "Miałem taki pomysł na scenę do filmu, że grupa gówniarzy napada starego farmera, gwałcą go i biją, a potem rzucają ledwie żywego na sofę w pokoju. Nagle do drzwi dzwoni jakiś gościu, a ta grupa gówniarzy idzie zobaczyć do drzwi i widzą listonosza. Jak wiedzą, że to listonosz, to też chcą go pobić i zgwałcić, więc go zaciągają siłą do domu i jak już wszyscy są w pokoju to pół-żywy farmer krzyczy: "Co wyście zrobili!? To nie jest listonosz!", a ten jeden gówniarz pyta się: "Co? Jak nie listonosz, przecież ma listonoszowy rower i listy w torbie", na to farmer: "Ale on zadzwonił trzy razy, a listonosz dzwoni zawsze dwa razy!" Wtedy listonosz wyjmuje rewolwer i wszystkich zabija." Innym zainteresowaniem profesora jest programowanie. Jego najbardziej znaną grą było Isoforce. Odznaczenia i nagrody Profesor Marcin został nagrodzony w 2013 roku Orderem Zasługi Miejsko-gminnej klasy 1. za niesamowity humor oraz wielkie sukcesy w badaniu Grubofonizmu. Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Grubofonizm